To their own shore
by Berral Fett
Summary: The German commander of the 10th fleet plans an attack on Phoenix squadron THIS IS ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and thank you for reading my first FanFic. This is set in the star wars rebels universe**. **In this story the main character is a German Admiral in charge of the imperial 10th fleet ( I don't know if it exists or not).**

 _On board Admiral Segutav Gurral's flagship, a Assertor-Class dreadnought named the Iron Duke._

" Sir, I have the the reports you've asked for" The bridge commander stated.

" Ahhh, thank you commander. Prep the fleet for the jump to Kashyyik" Admiral Segutav ordered in his thick German accent.

" Yessir. Setting location now" The commander replied. " if I may ask sir, why did you need the reports on the Ghost's crew?"

" I've been put in charge of this fleet by none other than Grand Admiral Thrawn himself. He put me in command of this fleet with the sole purpose to destroy the Phoenix Squadron. Now to answer your question, I need to know these people in order to set a trap. Now, I've got studying to do. The Bridge is yours commander." After giving the commander a lecture he went to his quarters. It was going to be a long week.

 _On the Ghost_ _several 10 days later_

"GET BACK HERE YOU BUCKET OF BOLTS" Zeb roared. " WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU YOU BE NOTHING BUT SPARE PARTS"

Beeping at Zeb, Chopper gave him a little electric poke. As Chopper rounded the corner to enter the cargo hold he hit Ezra.

"GET BACK HERE YOU TRASH CAN" Ezra

" Awww too bad Hera called us to a briefing in the common room." Sabine laughed.

 _After the briefing in the cockpit_

"Hey Hera, why are we going to Kashyyyk again?" Ezra asked

With a sigh Hera stated " The Wookies called for our aid. They said something about a small Imperial blockade. Seemed like something we could handle. But it will be a few days 'till we get there. I think Kannan wanted to see you."

"Ok Hera thanks" and with that Ezra speed off. Knocking on Kannan's door he waited for the blind Jedi to answer.

" Come in Ezra" he beckoned, something urgent in his voice. Not knowing what was wrong the padawan entered his master's room.

" Hera told me you wanted too see me?" he asked

" Yes, come sit with me. I need to talk to you about the mission. I think helping the Wookies is the right thing but I sense something more… sinister going on." After a few hours of talking and meditating Ezra began to yawn. Walking out of his master's room he sighed. Running into Sabine in the hall they said their hellos and carried on. ' _damn she's beautiful'_ he said to himself. Hitting himself he walked into his room 'good Zeb isn't here'

" Dammit Briger she doesn't like you like that" he cursed under his breath. '...but maybe I should tell her how I feel. Yeah it's settled tomorrow I'll feel her.' and with that he feel asleep…

 **I feel like that is a good place to leave off at. PM me with any Ideas. Comment with any issues or support. Again Thankyou**


	2. Chapter 2

_Above_ _Kashyyyk_

" Admiral, we have fed the Ghost's crew the bait. Now all that is left is for the trap to be sprung. They should be here within the day." The first lieutenant spoke confidently.

" Very good, very good lieutenant," Admiral Segutav chucked, pleased" I Believe this calls for a promotion. You at now a captain. Remember to contact us as soon as you spot the rebels. Over and out" and with that the transmission ended. In the past few days he studied the rebels past. Amazed at what he learned he soon found multiple weaknesses. He came up with the plan he called 'The Final Solution to the Rebel Issue'. As he walked cooly to on to the bridge of The Iron Duke the Bridge Commander yelled " Admiral on deck!" all the officers and troopers snapped to attention. Motioning for them to return to their duties he explained his plan to the commander's of his fleet. " the Nimitz, Queen Anne's Revenge and the Soliceitor will box the rebels in on the west while the Iputor, Rigous and Beirtter will box them in on the east. The Iron Duke will finish the box while multiple Raider-2 corevets intercept the Ghost with ion cannons." He got plenty of 'yessirs' and 'as you wish Admrials'

 _5 minutes from the target aboard the Ghost._

" Strap in everyone" Hera sounded off. With everybody in their seats she said " 30 seconds out ". As the blue and white streaks of hyperspace bled away a rapid beeping sound came from the terminal.

" Rebel Spacecraft abort your path or be fired upon" a man with a British accent ordered

" Battle stations people, come on!" Hera yelled. As Sabine slid in to the nose gunner seat Chopper beped to Hera telling her that multiple Star Destroyers were coming out of hyperspace as well as something massive. Six Star Destroyers appeared on each side of the Ghost, destroying the two Blockade runners that were sent to help the Wookies. Then as the Ghost turned to jump a massive warship appeared blocking their last escape route.

"Hera what is that thing?" Ezra asked over the intercom.

" I have no clue…" She responded.

" Rebel Spacecraft, this is Admiral Segutav of the Imperial 10th fleet. You will surrender willingly or be captured" The Admiral said, with a noticeable German accent. Two Raider-two's pulled up on each side of the Ghost.

" No, we'd die before surrendering to you imperial scum" Hera spat bitterly.

" Fine then, have it your way. Commander Hacer, Agent Dioxin… FIRE" Admiral Segutav chucked. Before the crew realized what had happened the ship was rocked with multiple ion blasts killing any power on the ship. The Raider on the left pulled back and destroyed the hyperdrive.

 _Aboard The Iron Duke, moments after the the Ghost is knocked out_

" Send my Mandalorian guard unit to capture the ship as well as her crew." The Admiral stated.

 _Hours later, bridge of The Iron Duke over Lothal_

"Ahhh, I'm so glad you could join me. I'm Admiral Segutav Gurral, commanding officer of the Imperial 10th fleet. We just received 6 Victory 2 star destroyers. I'd love to test the orbital bombardment systems." turning to the holo-projector with a smile he said " All Victory-2's report" After all the cruisers called in he gave them a command " Prepare fire upon Capitol City."


	3. The truth

**Sorry for this chapter being late, my brother came over for a visit. This chapter will focus on Segutav, and Sabine.**

 _On board the Iron Duke, over Lothal_

Smiling as he looked at Era's face he laughed " I'm just kidding ALL VICTORY 2S STAND DOWN. YOU ARE TO REGROUP WITH GRAND ADMIRAL THRAWN. Did you think I'd actually blow up Capital City?" wiping the tears out of his eyes he barked " troopers please escort our guests to their cells. Oh and give them showers. Ja?". As the troopers walked out of the bridge Admiral Segutav thought 'well they'll be here for a long time, and I want to defect. I'll prep actual rooms for them' as he set about his task he decided he'd take his dreadnaught too.

 _Trooper showers_

" how should we go about the boy and the girl's showers?" one of the troopers asked the other

" I don't know. Let's ask them." The trooper said " hey Mandalorian and loth-rat." The second trooper yelled grabbing their attention.

" what do you want?" Sabine asked

" Well... umm… uhhhh…." The second trooper mumbled " do you and the loth-rat mind showering together? He said, obviously embarrassed he had to ask.

" uhhhhh… Ezra, do you have an opinion?" Sabine asked confused" and don't you have more than just one shower? I mean come on this ship is huge."

" well we do it's just that those are us soldier's and the Admiral said specifically to let you use his personal shower. He's taken an interest to you and that loth-rat." The trooper said in a annoyed tone.

" If that's the then we'll shower separately " Sabine stated

" ok then I guess the boy will be using the officer's shower then, and also stay in the admiral's room when your done. You ready" trooper number two said to number one getting a nod in response they escorted Ezra to the other shower. As soon as they were gone she stepped through Segutav's door and gasped at the sight of Mandalorian armour sitting on its stand. Inspecting each piece she noticed that it had its original paint, and had no scorch marks on it. ' Is he a Mandalorian ?' she thought ' no he can't be, Gurral isn't a clan name or a Mandalorian name… well I've got a lot to think about' and with that she got in the shower

 _About one hour later_

As Segutav walked into his room he noticed someone tampered with his armour and his shower was running with a feminine voice singing. He laughed at the fact that he now had to tell her his real name. He smiled remembered why he had made up this name, but he remembered how long it took him to get his credentials the honest way. Hearing the shower turn off he took his drab imperial officer's uniform and quickly changed into his bodysuit. ' oh how I love this thing' he thought with a smile. Walking over to his bed he forgot Sabine was in there until she walked out naked and let out a screech. He let out a screech of surprise as he jumped up, spinning around he said " Sorry, I should have told you I was in here. But I must admit I do not regret it" he said with a smug smile.

" ARNT YOU LIKE, 50 YEARS OLD?" Sabine yelled blushing

" NIEN, I'M NOT FIFTY I'M 19 YEARS OLD!" Segutav yelled back. He threw her a towel and a smaller set if clothes the stormtroopers left her.

She caught them and, in a softer tone, asked " wait, how are you not old? I thought admirals had to be very old to get their title".

" Nein, after graduating as a level 6 cadet I climbed through the ranks extremely fast. I was 17 when i commanded a strike group. And then Thrawn saw how talented I was and promoted me to Admiral." He noted

" Wow, well I guess we have a lot more in common" Sabine said

" What do you mean?" he asked, even though she knew he knew what she meant.

" I saw armour. What clan are you from?" she asked

" Berral Fett is my real name." He said slowly," I ran from home when I was very young." he added

" Soooooo why did you run?"

" Well after the Empire took all of Mandalore and its planets my parents told me to run. And so I did, i took the armour they gave me and a ship and ran. So can I invite you and your friends to dinner? I'm cooking."

" I'll see. Also how will I ask if we're in separate cells?

"Oh I've already taken care of it. You and Ezra are across the hall from me and Zeb is down the hall. Hera and Kannan are on the next floor. You may use the holo-projector to call your friends. But make it urgent. Come back here with the answers but tell them we need to talk."

"Ok"

As they said there goodbyes he thought ' yes my plan is unfolding.'

 **I believe this is the longest chapter yet. Have a good one.**


	4. Surrender

**Wow a double upload?! Aslo remember that Segutav is also Berral Fett fyi**

 _Segutav's personal dining room aboard the Iron Duke, 30 mins after him and Sabine's talk_

" They all agreed to dinner" Sabine said over the holo-projector.

" Good, thank you. I will send troopers to pick you up. Oh and I have a surprise for you" Berral smirked, knowing the other mando would like his surprise." don't be late" he added as he finished cooking the Mandalorian steaks that he loved so much he heard a chime at the door. " Come in" he called. He heard giggling, and fully expected Sabine and Ezra but much to his surprise it was Kannan and Hera. " welcome, hope you hungry" he yelled from the small kitchen he was in. As another chime came through the door he was about to tell 'Come ' but the door opened. This time; however, it was Sabine and Ezra, and also Zeb. " welcome" he called out to everyone. Although he had his armour on Sabine knew it was him as he carried out the steaks. Everyone grabbed one and dug in. Seeing two of his most loyal troopers he motioned for them to sit and eat. But they refused so he dismissed the. Taking off his helmet he yelled " quiet" and everyone looked at him. He continued speaking," so I'm sure you ALL want in on the secret so here it is… I'm a Mandalorian" as he said that everyone's eyes widened with surprise, everyone but Sabine and him who were laughing their butts off. " My real name is Berral Fett. And," he turned his holo-projector on and called the Star destroyers commanders and said" GENTLEMEN THE TIME HAS COME TO EXECUTE OUR PLAN. WE ARE SURRENDERING TO THE REBELS." As everyone in the room choked in the food he pushed another button and said " THIS IS ADMIRAL BERRAL FETT OF THE GALACTIC EMPIRE'S TENTH NAVAL FLEET. WE SURRENDER." As he sent the message he turned back to the table and said," you are free to go. But I must ask that you stay." As he looked a Sabine for an answer.

"can we Hera pleeease?" Sabine begged

" only if Kannan is ok with it" she replied. As Sabine looked at Kannan the older Jedi shook his head 'yes'. As both Mandalorians jumped up and down with excitement Berral noticed Ezra looked a bit left out.

" Hey Ezra want a tour of the Iron Duke? Berral asked. Ezra's eyes light up and Berral turned and asked Sabine " would you mind painting my armour?" getting an exited nod he added" no pink purple or brown" and with that he began to show Ezra around

 _HOME 1, REBEL FLAGSHIP_

As Berral entered the war room he saw a Mon Calamari to whom he believed was Admiral Ackbar. "Greetings" he said as he sat next to phoenix squadron " shall we get this over with?"

" As you wish Admiral. What are your terms?"

" my men, and my ships are part of the REBEL main fleet, but ALL of my men and I shall keep out rank and join your rebellion. I will stay in command of my ships. Also if it is ok with them, I'd like the Iron Duke to be Phenix squad's forward op base."

" Phoenix squadron do you agree?" the old Mon Calamari asked

" Yes Admiral." Hera said, her excitement was visible from miles away.

" Well Admiral Fett, welcome to The Rebellion" Ackbar shouted with cheer.

" thank you sir, I will not me you down." looking down at Hera he asked" do you mind if I roll with you sometimes?"

"of course Admiral Fett sir it'd be an honor sir" Sabine yelled as she snapped to attention in a joking manner.

Smerking he deepens his voice and barked" good to know pheasant, now wash my boots till they shine" all of the younger crew burst out laughing hysterically " Ahhh it's good to have a family again"

 **Das ist gut ending ja? Tune in next time for a supply run…** _ **also give me feedback. I'm running out of ideas for chapters, but many in the next 3-4 chapters I'll have Ez tell Sabine about his feelings**_


	5. Confession of love

**BOOM NEW chapter**

 _On the Ghost two weeks later_

" No you can't paint my armour" Berrel yelled running through the hallway of the Ghost.

" Oh, come on you big baby!" Sabine shot back

" I like mien camouflage I've painted on!" Out of nowhere Ezra tackled Berral as if him and Sabine had planned this. With Ezra clinging on his back he jumped over the rail to the cargo bay, running out of the open door. " Ha try hanging on while I'm flying!"

" WAIT WHAHHHHHHHH" Erza steamed as they both were thrust into the air. " PUT ME DOWN NOW"

" Only if you get Sabine off my trail"

" OK JUST PUT ME DOWN"

" Ok" flying down he dropped Ezra off and landed " that wasn't so hard was it?"

" Don't start I'll take you up again."

Sabine walked out smacked both and said " Hera wants us in the common room. We've got a briefing."

" Race you?" Berral said giggling

" Oh your on" Ezra shot back with confidence. With a large smile Berral pulled his blaster, a handmade DE-10, and stunned Ezra. Catching him before fell the ground.

" Oh come on, you know you could have just beat him fair"

" Oh Wren where's the fun in that?"

Sighing Sabine motion for him to follow her.

 _Hours later after relief run to Lothal_

"Wow Ezra, I didn't know you could do that. I mean I know Jedi are powerful but geez man that was insane." Burrell said, complimenting him

" I know Fett, but your blaster skills are what got us out of there." Ezra replied.

" let's not forget Sabine's explosives"

" yeah they were a big factor too I guess"

" well I'm going out for a drink. Your old enough right?"

"I think. Let me go ask Kannan."

" ok and ask Sabine if she wants to come" Ezra walked out of the room and Sabine walked in.

" What are you doing tonight?" She purred

" Me and Ez are going to get a drink. Want to come?"

" Sure" Ezra ran into the room with a smile on his face and yelled " Yes he said YES"

" let's go"

 _Midnight in Yavin 4's bar_

"Sssssoo Ssssabine i need tooo tellll yoou sssommethingg" Ezra slurred

" Wh-What isss it Ezzz" She replied

" I thinnkk I loooove you" he said

" Whhhat?!" Sabine looked up at him. The only thing in his eyes was the absolute truth. By all the gods of the Galaxy. Ezra Briger loved Sabine Wren." You-yoou You l-l-love me?" she asked

"Of course I do. I loved you since the day I joined the crew" Sabine had no idea what to do. Nobody's ever told her that they love her ever before. Leaning in to him she said " Ezra Bridger, I love you too." As their lips locked a german voice called out " you'll Pay for this Scumbag" looking over the couple found their friend beating the holy snot out of a Neimoidian. But but surprisingly he stopped. And then he saw her. The most beautiful woman in the Galaxy...

 **Who is this lady what is she will tune in next time folks to find out what Mr. Fett does**


	6. Umm interesting night

_Same night_

Dropping the Neimoidian Berral spoke up "So Fraulein may I offer you a drink"

" Sure I'm Ava" She replied," what's your's?"

Extending his hand he attempted to say " Berral Fett" but was only able to cough out his hand she pulled him over to the bar next to Sabine and Ezra. As Sabine and Ezra realized who was sitting next to them they burst out laughing. Turning towards them Barrel mocked " Hahaha, at least I didn't kiss my best friend." Turning to the barkeep he slapped some credits down on the counter he motioned for two shots. Looking at the girl beside him he couldn't help but stare at her features. Her long blonde hair, her brown eyes and a smile that could melt carbonite. Picking up his shot he asked her " So what is it you do in this Rebellion?"

" I'm a doctor, but I'm new so I don't know anyone. What about you?"

" I do the odd job. But I am the commander of the Iron Duke, the Assertor star dreadnought."

" Christ, that must have taken a long time to revive command of that"

" No, I actually just surrendered my fleet. I used to be the Admiral of the Imperial 10th fleet." As they chatted into the early hours of the morning Ezra and Sabine snuck off to the Ghost to have their own fun.

 _Next morning on the Iron Duke_

Waking up with a jump Berral felt someone on his chest he looked down to see Ava laying across his chest. He began to play with her hair. She started to stir in her sleep so he moved his hand from her hair to her back, drawing circles on her back."Good morning" she cooed

" Guten morgen, sweetheart"

" Hmmm, you forgot my name?"

" No, no, no. Your name ist Ava."

" good to know you remember. What time is it?"

Looking up at the clock on to wall it read 0915 " it's 0915. Ready for round two?"

" I thought you'd never ask"

 _Onboard the Ghost, same time_

Not remembering why he was in Sabine's room he went to move but got a low growl from the Mandalorian curled up on his chest. His head was pounding. So he moved Sabine over on her bed as the he climbed off the top bunk her realized that he was naked. Locating his clothes he put them on and exited Sabine's room and moved to the kitchen. Finding only Hera he grumbled " Good morning"

" good morning, how'd you sleep." She giggled and he knew she knew what him and Sabine did last night. " did you at least use protection?" not answering he continued to the refresher.

 **Oh, oh mien gott Ezra and Sabine why you little dirty bastard. You too Fett and Ava… I mean you two just met. Any way have a good one folks. PLZ GIVE IDEAS I'M RUNNING OUT. Good night/day**


	7. The call

**Hmmm yes. Do OR do not, there is no try**

 _About one week later, both relationships are getting serious. After mission after mission both couples decide to go on a vacation._

" Ava, do we have to go to Alderaan? I mean why can't we go to Corellia?"

" Because Senator Organa has offered us a free trip after saving Leia." Berral's attention was broken when he heard three beeps coming from his holo table on his personal Raider II corvette, the Ice Bane.

Sabine and Ezra walked in and asked " where we going" in unison.

Shacking his head he pressed the button on the table to play the message. His eyes widened with shock when he saw his older cousin, Boba Fett say" This is Boba Fett, I am now the leader of Clan Fett. I am ordering ALL Fetts to return to Concord Dawn immediately."

Still in shock Berral shook his head and said" sorry the vacations been ruined. But I've got to go to Concord Dawn."

" Can I come? Ava asked

" Yes "

" What about us" Ezra said stepping forward.

" Sure, I guess. But Ezra you will have to hide your identity. My family is very traditional and I'm sure Boba would love to kill another padawan. Setting course for Concord Dawn" walking over to the Navi computer he punched in a few numbers and hit the hyperspace lever. When he realized he would see his mother again his heart dropped like a rock.

 _4 hours from Concord Dawn_

Waking up after a few hours of sleeping Berral threw on some pants and walked into the kitchen and started a pot of caf. Feeling hungry he went to the fridge and pulled out miscellaneous pieces of meat, walking to the cabinet he pulled out some spices and set about making breakfast. In a few minutes everyone was awake and was drawn to the smell of food. " Guten Morgen everyone. Take what you want I cooked plenty" Barrel said in between sips of coffee. " hope everyone slept well we are four hours out from Concord Dawn. When we land I will talk with my cousin and make sure your all welcome."

 **Sorry for the short chapter. The interesting stuff will happen within the next 2-3 chapters**


	8. blayt

**H** **ello everyone, I'd like to talk about a few things. First I'd like to thank you all for reading my fics. I know I am not the best writer and I am really only good in one area. And that is a very dark road. Second To their own Shore will be on halt for the foreseeable future. Next, I will tell you why I haven't posted anything in a while. I just haven't been in a good place mentally and to top it off my grandfather just had a stroke last month. I've been getting horrible migraines and my retarded fucking ADHD has prevented me from focusing on stuff I enjoy for too long. Also, there is the fact that I've been building my sister's room from the ground up with my father. Now onto a shout out. I want to thank Frost16 for giving me some ideas here and there. Also, I've got a few things in the works that include: outlines for an idea I've been throwing around for awhile, and a schedule. Thank you again signed yours truly Dakota Crabtree aka Berral Fett**


End file.
